The Torture of Pleasure
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: The lemon continuation of chapters 5 and 6 of "Tainted Hearts, Caged Souls"  YAOI ZoiKun and NephJade.  This DEFINATELY deserves it's M rating.


**A/N:** This is the lemon continuation of chapters 5 and 6 of _Tainted Hearts, Caged Souls (THCS)_. You _**DON'T**_ have to have read that fic to understand this. You may just miss a joke oe small reference or two. Nothing big. But hey, a lemon's a lemon, right?

**Warnings:** I'm going to say this is probably the longest, most imaginative lemon I have ever written. It's NephJade (ch 6) _and_ ZoiKun (ch 5). Without too many spoilers, I can tell you that this'll be fun and very, _very_ sexy.

**FYI:** The _italics_ are direct quotes from THCS.

Enjoy...

**The Torture of Pleasure**

**(THCS ch 5 ZoiKun intro)**

_This wasn't exactly what Zoisite had planned, but it'll work. He could feel his face heating as his heightened senses felt Kunzite's roving hand brush lower down his back and then around his buttocks. He squeaked in embarrassment, then flushed at his kiss enclosed outburst. He may come off as a sly, seductive bedmate, but he was actually scared out of his mind and incredibly, uncomfortably comfortable. Even though that was a paradox. That's about the best explanation he could come up with for how he was feeling. A paradox. A paradox of confusing and conflicting emotions._

_But, he could live with this. Especially if Kunzite kept kissing him like this and touching him like that. If this went on the way it was, then Jadeite might have to find another bedtime partner tonight. Not that Zoisite was complaining, quite the opposite. He was perfectly satisfied._

_That is until-_

_"Nngh!" he squeaked in pleasured surprise and his eyes slammed shut and his face contorted in an adorable mixture of shy, barely controlled pleasure. His body shook in tightly restrained pleasure as the hand grasping his length squeezed and massaged without actually releasing its grip. Warm breath tingled against his right ear and a voice he had literally dreamed about whispered, "What do you say, Zoisite?"_

_The boy in question mewled and clutched his soon-to-be lover and current teaser tighter in a silent but desperate plea._

_"What do you want? Tell me." Another painfully pleasurable squeeze._

_Zoisite gasped and moaned in blushing shyness. "…take me…" he whispered breathlessly._

_"Hmm? What was that? I didn't hear you," Kunzite teased and tightened his grip on the boy's arousal._

_"AH! Take me!" Zoisite all but screamed._

_The Ice King smirked. He was enjoying this. "What took you so long to ask?" he murmured and chuckled when Zoisite moaned in mild annoyance._

_Yes, he was most certainly enjoying this._

**(THCS ch6 NephJade intro)**

_He started to protest, but was silenced by a quick teleport that revealed to him yet another hallway, only he didn't recognize this one. He looked to Nephrite in confusion but was greeted by his elder lover pressing an ear against the nearest doorway and smirking._

_Curious, Jadeite joined the stargazer and blushed at what he heard. Kunzite was murmuring to someone, Zoisite as was guessed by the tone of the breathless moans, and then confirmed by the cry for Kunzite to take him._

_Blushing violently, Jadeite leapt back from the door as if burned, and was immediately caught by a hard chest and imprisoned by encircling arms. "And where do you think you are going, little Jadey?"_

_He was too distracted by breathing and the slinking hands that were steadily making their way along his body to argue the nickname. His eyelids drooped as his hands sought to stop the caresses. He could distinctly feel Nephrite's left hand moving up his heaving chest, encircling his neck, and cupping his chin. His head was lifted so it rested against his lover's broad shoulder, his mouth still open and gasping for air. Then his breathing abruptly stopped when the hand he'd only been dimly aware of –and should have been MORE aware of, apparently- started caressing his crotch. He gasped just as a moan made its way through the door to the hot tubes where Kunzite was obviously doing something equally sinfully delicious to Zoisite. _

Jadeite just barely suppressed a moan as the caressing hand cupped him and squeezed before undoing his pants and started caressing seriously. He tried to move his increasingly hot body away from the searing touches but succeeded in only pressing himself harder and harder against his lover's strong chest in turn. But it wasn't the chest part that scared him the most. Oh no. That terror was reserved for the insistent pressure against his backside caused by an excited Nephrite. This time, he couldn't stop the weak whimper of realization from escaping his mouth which he sealed shut in a desperate attempt to keep quiet.

Nephrite was, needless to say, enjoying himself greatly. He had Jadeite right where he wanted him, literally. His hand was pleasuring the youth with just enough insistence as to insight the younger's backward motion, thus causing that incredibly tight behind to press up against his own arousal. He smirked and buried his face into the slender neck, nipping and kissing in an effort to drive his lover insane.

He was succeeding.

Jadeite shuddered when his lover's lips began suckling his neck. His own hands desperately sought out a means of escape, but only succeeded in making nuisances of themselves. Slowly, steadily, Nephrite leaned forward forcing Jadeite's hands to dart ahead and brace against the wall. His eyes screwed shut and his shoulders hunched in. In answer to these movements, the hand that had held Jadeite's head to his shoulder slid down, unbuttoned the uniform, and slipped in to tweak a nipple.

The blonde arched his back pressing harder against Nephrite's length. Humming in content, Nephrite began thrusting against his lover's still clothed entrance. Jadeite let out a clipped half sob, half cry of pleasure before struggling to keep quiet once more. The stargazer suckled the convulsing neck until it was black and blue, and continued down to Jadeite's now bare shoulder and up to the blonde's ear.

Meanwhile, inside the steam-fogged room, Kunzite was busy exploring every nook and cranny on Zoisite's quivering body with his tongue and seeking fingers. Currently he was lapping hungrily at the indentation at the base of the boy's neck, enjoying the feel of the other's skin every time the youth swallowed. Gulped was more like it.

His hands were currently fondling the delicious extension that was Zoisite and the tight opening he'd soon be pounding into. He smirked at the thought, but held himself back. He wanted to take full advantage of everything this fiery haired youth had to offer, and he meant _everything_. He'd make Zoisite his _after _he driven the boy sufficiently insane with need and want. And a quick glance at the gasping youth's face told him it wasn't time yet. Not anywhere close.

He pressed the digits of his inquiring hand deeper into the tight heat enjoying the way Zoisite gasped and arched into him. He took that as his queue and moved his mouth from the still straining neck to one of Zoisite's pink, pert nipples which he promptly bit.

Zoisite squeaked in brief pain when he was bitten and then sank back against the steps leading into and out of the hot tub in pleasure. He was dizzy with both pleasure and temperature. He was sweating bullets and his breath was continuously eluding him. He couldn't take it. And that tongue…

Heavens, if he'd only known Kunzite had that talented of a tongue. Then maybe he wouldn't have waited this long to allow himself to be taken. He'd have forced himself on his elder. The things Kunzite was doing to him, they were downright sinful. Heavenly, addicting, wanton, delicious, needy, arousing, sexy, the list went on and blessedly on.

He gasped as a third finger worked its way into his already stretched entrance and began pumping in and out. Zoisite blushed at the implied impression and squeezed his insides, and thus the digits, in response to the subtle invitation while Kunzite busied himself with his other nipple.

The fingers touching his member were being gentle and hinting at more naughty things yet to come. He made a slight sound with each intake of breath until he jerked from an unexpected intrusion, this one mental. He hardly felt it at first due to the extreme pleasure and distractions all fighting for his focus, but when he recognized it he began to reach out to slap it away. The last thing he wanted right now was for Nephrite to eavesdrop on him, or distract him in any way from the other, more erotic distractions he was already dealing with. But all that changed when he received a brief flash of Jadeite, braced against a wall and literally shaking from the strain of keeping from shouting in ecstasy.

Then he relaxed a bit with an amused smile. He now knew what Nephrite wanted. It was a request asking as to whether or not it was alright to make Jadeite scream, while they were standing right outside the door in the hallway. Zoisite chuckled breathlessly and, at Kunzite's inquiring brow, he relayed the information to him via mind link. The white haired lord jerked in shock then after a brief moment of consideration, smirked. That's when Zoisite swore he heard alarms blaring in his head.

_:I don't know, Nephrite. Why only Jadeite? Why not make both of our obviously anxious companions scream together?:_ Kunzite remarked in a broad-sending, slipping along an image of both Jadeite and Zoisite climaxing.

Zoisite stiffened and could _feel_ Jadeite freezing in horror, while Nephrite and Kunzite paused to allow the potential effects of such an escapade sink in completely…before agreeing simultaneously.

The broad mind link connecting all four Shitennou was locked open and Zoisite and Jadeite's minds were chained together as were Kunzite's and Nephrite's. The older Shitennou would briefly converse, sending suggestions, advice, among other things to each other as they pleasured their lovers. Zoisite and Jadeite clung to each other in terrified ecstasy seeking relief and pleasure as they were both driven to the edge of insanity.

Then Kunzite sent a private telepathic inquiry to his current partner in crime who jumped on the idea with exuberance.

Nephrite gave another squeeze to Jadeite's engorged member before releasing the boy, spinning him, pinning him to the wall, kneeling, and swallowing the boy whole. At the same time, Kunzite stopped his probing of Zoisite's insides and began sucking the boy's length with his mouth. Both youth's arched and screamed in both surprise and intense pleasure. Nephrite sent a brief mental suggestion in private mode to which Kunzite reacted instantly.

It was obvious why the suggestion had been made. Jadeite had been given a hand job for a while before Nephrite contacted Zoisite and very nearly came when he felt his lover's mouth close over his already straining member. As for Zoisite, the combination of Kunzite's ministrations, preparing intrusions, and the feeling of Jadeite being swallowed through their shared mind link nearly sent him over the edge as well.

So naturally, both elders stopped the youngsters' impending climaxes through magic. Zoisite screamed at being thwarted by the very same method he had suggested Nephrite try with Jadeite earlier, while Jadeite moaned in despair at the realization that he would not be given relief any time in the foreseeable future.

Jadeite's hands sought for a grip and found them in Nephrite's rich, thick curls and the doorjamb which housed the door leading to the hot tub room. His legs were buckling as the sensations overwhelmed him, but he couldn't fall –however badly he wanted to- as long as Nephrite's arms were looped around his thighs groping his entrance and that hot mouth encircled him. Somehow, in the commotion, his pants had fallen almost completely off and were currently gathered at his ankles. His jacket was completely undone and had fallen to his elbows leaving him open to the cool air.

He tried to focus his thoughts on something other than Nephrite pleasuring him in the flesh, and feeling Kunzite pleasure Zoisite as if he _were _Zoisite, but failed when that horribly sweet mouth released his member and began sucking his balls. He cried out into the night air as the pain of a powerful but thwarted climax pushed him and pushed him. And those infuriating fingers constantly moving in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out in out in out in out in out in out in out…

He saw white and shrieked when those digits struck his prostate.

Zoisite felt his friend's agony when Kunzite's own hand squeezed, bounced, and rolled his balls in rhythm to the silver eyed lord's pumping motions. He shrieked too when he felt Jadeite's prostate be struck as if it has been his own, bucking his hips and thereby forcing Kunzite to deep throat. Not that the elder was complaining, not in the least. On the contrary, he was enjoying this more than he could ever have imagined.

He and Nephrite shared one last private comment before they both stopped torturing their lovers. But the youths were hardly given a chance to breathe before Nephrite stood, Kunzite rose to his knees, and they both hooked their arms underneath their lovers' legs, and penetrated them.

The brief beat of silence was deafening before all hell broke loose. Jadeite coughed a sob as he wrapped his legs around Nephrite's bucking waist and pressed against the wall behind him in an effort to buck back onto the object pounding him senseless. Zoisite was too busy clinging to his lover desperately as the thing he was literally sitting on moved up and down, in and out of him in a fairly established rhythm.

Zoisite leaned forward so his left hand grasped the stone lip of the tub while his right pressed against Kunzite's back feeling the bunching muscles beneath them. He could feel Kunzite's own hands hold him inescapably close so their chests moved with each trust. Kunzite was not gentle; Zoisite didn't want him to be. After the treatment he'd received only moment earlier, he wanted to be taken as hard as possible…and possibly be released from the climax-forbidding geas.

He tried bouncing up and down with the thrusts but Kunzite wouldn't have it. The icy lover lifted Zoisite's legs and braced them against his sides with his elbows while his hands continued to cup the copper haired boy's buttocks. This way he was free to position and move his lover to his will and satisfaction, while Zoisite was helpless to do anything but moan and scream in pleasure.

Jadeite sympathized with Zoisite helpless agony, although he was inclined to believe that Zoisite had it slightly worse. After all, Nephrite was big, but if what he could sense from his brother was true, Kunzite was much, _much_ bigger. Not to mention rougher. Nephrite slammed into him, true. Nephrite's fingers were digging into his skin and muscles and would most definitely leave bruises, true. Nephrite would hardly release his mouth long enough to gasp a brief breath before conquering his mouth once more, true. And Nephrite's hands held Jadeite's back against his chest and tangled in the blonde hair, pulling and massaging, true.

But Jadeite could still buck against his lover's length with each grunt inducing thrust. He could still feel his surrounding, if somewhat dimly. And he could still somewhat get relief by rubbing his own length against Nephrite's with each skin-brushing-skin movement.

Zoisite, on the other hand, was helpless to do anything but cling to Kunzite while the other repeatedly shoved his large self ruthlessly into him. Zoisite had completely forgotten he was still in a tub of hot water. Zoisite could not afford to touch himself for risk of losing his grip on both reality and Kunzite. He had to suffer in agonizing ecstasy, begging for mercy, begging for more, begging for it to be harder, longer, more, more, more!

Zoisite lost his mind when Kunzite locked his legs effectively preventing both his contribution to their erotic dance and his chances of rubbing up against his lover in search of completion. The boy was sobbing and screaming for more. He couldn't think of anything but that painfully huge, hard rod banging him until he bled. His nails dug into Kunzite's pale back as his sight began to flash white on and off with every powerful shove that hit him right where he wanted it.

To say Kunzite was turned on by Zoisite right now would be the understatement of the millennium. He couldn't get enough of the boy's incredibly tight channel that squeezed his straining member to capacity. Those glittering jade eyes closed in a sweat-covered, bright red face framed by wet copper locks plastered against his skin. The screams had become hoarse moans. He could dimly feel the boy's agony from not coming, but Kunzite had resolved to hold the youth captive until he could get no more. No matter how long that took.

Just to enforce that, a quick thought turned the warm water around Zoisite's unsatisfied length ice cold, awakening the nerves to the agony far more acutely than before. He smirked at the boy's jerk and pleas for mercy. They both knew the youth didn't want it.

Nephrite quietly applauded his counterpart's move. While he couldn't do that per say, he could do something close. He moved the hand that had been holding the blonde's head to his slipped down to the twitching length brushing his stomach and touched it lightly. Jadeite squirmed in need, but the stargazer refused to offer it. Instead, he merely brushed it with feathery light touches and tantalizing brushes.

But it would end soon. Nephrite was close and he could tell via mind link that Kunzite was as well. The two elders communed one final time before returning their attention back to their lovers.

Nephrite rammed himself into Jadeite as hard as he could while Kunzite did the same. Then, without any sort of warning to their companions, they abruptly broke the spell holding their lover's captive and all four came almost at once. Jadeite stiffened and screamed as he climaxed, feeling Nephrite thrust into him one last time before collapsing in his lover's arms. Both younger lovers now sated.

Zoisite, however, contorted in on himself before unfolding in an elegant and wanton show of needy ecstasy. His back arched beautifully and his head flung back as he released into the now warm water. Kunzite tried to find a more beautiful sight to rival Zoisite's climax and came up empty. He caught his lover when the boy went limp from exhaustion and shoved himself deep inside three times more before releasing his own seed deep into his lover's enraptured body.

Kunzite _heard_ Nephrite sigh in relief and teleport himself and Jadeite back to his own castle with a last mental farewell and thanks, and pulled his limp lover to his own chest. Relaxing against the tub lip, Kunzite adjusted himself so Zoisite was sprawled across him, copper head on his shoulder facing his neck, and buttocks still mounted on him. He wriggled his hips comfortably enjoying the weak moans they elicited. He sank down lower in the cleansing water resting his head on the stone patio surrounding the tub and wrapping his tired arms around his lover running his fingers absently through the other's hair and back.

Zoisite sighed then his breathing evened out. It took Kunzite a moment to realize that the boy was asleep, but when he did he paused, puzzled. Now what? What did they do now? What did _he _do now?

He eased a hand between his and Zoisite's bodies to wipe himself off. A job made easier by the water they sat in. After he'd cleaned them off as best he could, he stood, being sure to keep his member still buried deep in his lover's body, and teleported to his bed room.

When the two of them were comfortably beneath the covers, Kunzite wiggled his hips again, burrowing deeper into the sweet heat, before pulling out slowly, listening to the sucking sounds as skin slid against skin until he was free. A quick glance between Zoisite's legs revealed speckles of blood. Ashamed, Kunzite stood and cleaned his lover up, being ever gentle.

At one point, Zoisite shifted and his eyes fluttered open. They focused on Kunzite and a smile brightened his face, easing the icy lover's shame, guilt, and anxiety. But the feeling refused to abandon him completely until Zoisite weakly reached out his hand and beckoned him to bed.

Kunzite smiled gently in return and joined his beloved under the covers. Almost instantly, Zoisite snuggled close to him so their bodies were molded together seamlessly. And then the boy surprised the icy lord yet again, and Kunzite prayed to anything and everything that this would not be the last time he was surprised by this beautiful creature he called his lover.

Zoisite whispered, "Thank you, Kunzito-sama."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope y'all enjoyed that. I wrote it during a 12 hour drive to college and never got around to posting it. This is what happens when I'm deprrived of fanfiction, internet, am stuck in a car on a 12 hour road trip with nothing but music, my computer, some snacks, some cokes, boredom, and a twisted imagination. ^^' Well, it's now 3:15 in the morning and I'm going to bed. Nighty-night. :OZZZZzzz...

**Rate and Review! ;)**


End file.
